omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dice
|-|Gacha World= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Dice 'is notable character that appears in Gacha World as a 7 Star Unit. According to his official Bio, he was originally a wealthy man due to his extreme luck in gambling, gaining most of the prizes held, whether it be fortune or expensive merchandise. Dice is actually the creator of Xkour after Luni gave shape to reality and he later established Kilios and Luna as the high authorities of the virtual reality. Dice's luck was too outrageous to the point where he was rolling Luni's game, he almost got RNG Goddess Ellie himself, showing that his luck outclassed her RNG abilities until Creator Luni personally intervened and dragged him into her game instead. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C. 2-A with Probability Manipulation Verse: 'Gachaverse (Gacha World) '''Name: '''Dice '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Persumbly Primordial (His official bio stated that Xkour was created right after Creator Luni had created everything) '''Classification: '''Creator of Xkour, The "Lucky" Man '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Aura (Dice's mere existence is one of fortune and he exists to be naturally lucky. No matter what situation it is, Dice's unfathomble luck always places the odds at his favor to the extend where he can passively twist causality on his side and even effect the likes of RNG Goddess Ellie), Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (The roll of his dice has a 50/50 chance of killing an opponent instantlyor just simply increasing his stats by 10x), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Stated be the creator of Xkour, an entire virtual reality that he also maintains with his power alone), Wind Manipulation (As a Wind Unit, Dice can naturally manipulate the element of air), Physics Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Established a different set of physics within Xkour, such as gravity being lighter within the realm), Law Manipulation (Scaling off of Kilios, who made a law where if one were to lose within Xkour, one will instantly die), Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction. Capable of manipulating nothingness, such as creating voids. His luck was potent enough to oppose The RNG System and overwrite RNG Goddess Ellie's luck temporarily, with The RNG System being an underlying concept that governs the multiverse and RNG Goddess Ellie being the concept of said RNG System). Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Dice has so much absurd luck that even The RNG System itself can't decrease his odds and make him unlucky. Also stated to be the most luckiest person in the verse) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Stated to be the creator of Xkour, which is big enough to encompass it's own skyline and it's likely it's own sun given it possesses a day-night system. Should be relatively comparable to the likes of Kilios and Luna, who are his admins for Xkour. Both of which were capable of giving a good fight to early-game Gacha Summoner. 7 Star Units are stated to be capable of creating stars, as noted by Pheonix Ami). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Probability Manipulation (Dice has such an insane level of luck, he is capable of opposing The RNG System itself and also overwriting the immense luck of RNG Goddess Ellie. His probability hax also was powerful enough to make Creator Luni to send him to another world instead of outside defeating him) 'Speed: FTL '(Due to being relative to Kilios , he should be considerably faster than early-game Gacha Summoner and vastly superior to standard Light Units, who attack using natural light) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Capable of creating Xkour, a realm big enough to contain it's own Night-Day System, which implies it has a sun. 7 Star Units are capable of creating stars according to Pheonix Ami's official bio. Superior in strength to Lolita Loli, who creates singularities as a casual attack) 'Durability: Large Star Level Stamina: Very High '(Scales to regular inhabitants of Xkour, who can parkour and run across the entire pocket dimension itself many times without breaking a sweat) 'Range: Stellar '(Created a pocket realm of this size and can manipulate Corruption across this realm) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Diceis a master manipulator in regards to how the system of Luni's multiverse works and is smart enough to cheat even causality itself) '''Weaknesses: '''Some of his abilities rely heavily on luck and should his luck be low, will mostly fail him Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Pair of Dice (Which are capable of growing in size and also when rolled, can instantly kill his opponents or increase his power 10-fold) '''Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Rich People Category:Males Category:Primordial Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Probability Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Wind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2